1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mouthwash to aid smokers attempting to quit the smoking habit.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The undesirable effects and habituation of smoking tobacco has caused a desire in cigarette, cigar, and pipe smokers to quit their smoking habit. However withdrawal from nicotine addiction is difficult and the would be non-smoker often needs assistance.
Aids have been developed to assist the smoker in his dilemma and may be classified as either those which decrease anxiety during withdrawal and thus reduce the desire to the user for nicotine and the more recently developed aids which cause a physiological distaste for tobacco smoke.
Aids which reduce anxiety during nicotine withdrawal have excellent potential; however, at present they have shortcomings. For example, a chewing gum containing nicotine is useful in aiding smokers to quit smoking. But the gum is contraindicated during pregnancy or if the smoker has heart disease. Nicotine chewing gum (the only antismoking aid on the market in the USA) causes or aggravates: heat palpitations; heart attacks; arterial diseases (obliterating arteries); hypertension; peptic ulcer; diabetes; hyperthyrodism; oesophagits; sore throat; upset stomach; hiccups; nausea; mouth ulcers; addiction (dependence) to nicotine in 7-10% of users.
In the latest concept in anti-smoking aids, the product has alocal rather than systemic effect. Fr. Demande 2,386,307 (Michalon) discloses a dentrifice with the property of dissuading a smoker from smoking tobacco. The toothpaste contains silver nitrate as the active ingredient to generate a physiological distaste for tobacco smoking.
The present invention provides an aid to breaking the smoking habit, which does not requiring brushing teeth, etc. nor contains any of the foregoing disadvantages.